Thorns
by Silverlining12
Summary: Kefka falls and the land of ruin starts its agonizing rebirth. Her friends moved on and are planning for future lives, all but her. Her who had been enslaved to the thorns of the past. (CELESXLOCKE/CELESXSETZER...old fic :D )
1. In The End, We All Stand Alone

A/N: Hi...

So after a long absence I know this is not SMFH...I have ten chapters of it collecting dust in my room and this is the first thing I'm uploading? Why? Because my computer sucked mako balls and I had to reupload it.

I'm doing a final fantasy story in the meantime, and this one is already typed out; one of my older fics, about halfway through. I read through as hard as I can but lease excuse any typo I misht have overlooked.

I love you guys, and this is my coming home gift to ffnet~

THIS IS A CELESXLOCKE AU THAT MIGHT TURN CELESXSETZER...depends on what I'm feeling. The only alternate thing in this is that Rachel is alive. Everything else is canon.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of ff6...stop asking meh squeenix!

Chapter 1: In The End, We Stand Alone.

She is called, 'The Ice Queen'.

Known to even rival the Goddess Shiva's coldness. Known to show no mercy among enemies and even friends. She led fearless armies of a thousand men and harnessed the power of ice as if her excellent swordsmanship was not enough.

Yet her heart felt empty, torn. Torn between sworn duty and her humanity. Her conscience weighing heavily as the screams of innocent lives permeated the air, their calls for salvation like a deafening symphony of agony, howling over the fiery winds as Maranda burned into ashes.

She had the power to save them all, yet she chose to stand by and watch.

-

Cold sweat ran down her body as she sat up, peeling her sweaty back from her bedsheet. She shivered as she let her blanket fall down to her waist, exposing her naked skin to the midnight air. There was a time when she did not feel cold at all; when her body was so attuned to ice that it genuinely disregarded any sensation that came from it. That time was long gone, the world is different now. There was no more magic, no more Espers, no more war.

No more Kefka.

"Celes?" A timid voice came from the other side of the door, pulling her out of her musings. She hastily donned the silk robe resting on a chair beside her bed, securing is around her shaking body. She ran a hand through her hair, moistening her chapped lips and tried to compose herself before she called the girl in, hoping against hope that she had everything under control.

But she knew Terra could see through it all.

"You had that dream again, hadn't you?" Terra asked, moving to sit on the chair next to Celes' bed, her face full of worry, "It was a long time ago, you didn't have the power to go against them."

"you know as much as I do that I had those powers, more than now." Came the blonde's quiet reply, her knuckles turning white as she clenched them against her sheets, preventing them from shaking, "I had the power to refuse. I had the power to quench the flames. I killed them all." She whispered, the images from her vivid dream leaving her in a mess. There was a bigger void in her soul after each nightmare, and it was slowly filling with thorns, the numb pain a living hell within every, waking hour. She is a Returner, yet she couldn't erase her misdeeds and they gnawed at what was left of her. She had thought that saving the world from absolute ruin with her friends will put everything to rest. But she found no redemption for the innocent lives lost under her hand.

Terra was about to speak but a shaking hand was raised to stop her. The pain in Celes' eyes was much too unbearable for the young, half-Esper, but she was at a loss on what to do. The ex-General is her friend yet she knew more than anyone, that she was the last person who could understand the pain she went through. Terra was, in a sense, unconscious during her service to the Empire, but Celes had pure control over her actions. She was raised as a pure-blooded Imperial and believed her actions to be right. Terra couldn't begin to imagine what it was like to-

"Enough." Celes whispered, the hand shakingly pushing strands of golden hair away from her pale face, the moonlight from her window making her look like a ghost more than anything else, "Why are you here, Terra? Was there something you needed?" She knew Terra secretly ventured to her chambers every night upon her arrival in Figaro, checking if she was alright and the lack of sleep showed on her face. It sickened her to think that Terra suffered with her, and she is having none of it. She wants to face her demons alone, but at the same time, grateful for the love from her friends. She frowned at the thought and closed her eyes; they have done enough and they deserve the peaceful life they fought for. She is just anothet thorn among the roses.

"Creeping around at night wouldn't help your complexion one bit. Edgar might leave you before you even say 'I do'" She said, ending with a rare smile. Terra blushed beet-red looked away in embarrassment, eliciting a small giggle from the usually stoic, girl. The atmosphere returned to that of light jest as the two girls talked for sometime, calming Celes' nerves. It was during these moments that Celes allowed her repressed childhood surface, only during closed walls, only with Terra.

"Come, you must get some rest for tomorrow. Your first day as wife and Queen must always be remembered along with your radiance and beauty. Edgar and the others might kill me if they knew I made you stay all night."

"You know I won't allow that to happen, Celes. And speak for yourself; you look like you can use the sleep more than me." Terra answered, her lips curving into a smile as the blonde got to her feet, knowing that any argument against Celes accompanying her back to her chambers would be futile and so she walked with her, opening the door and crossing the small, patch of desert that separated the guest chambers from the castle proper, "I rarely see you out so long during the day, nor at dinners. When I become Queen, I wouldn't see you unless we had a break from the rebuilt or if you drop kn from whichever town you're staying at. Are you sure you don't want to live here? We have plenty of room, oh, or in Narshe, since it's much nearer." Terra started, and Celes practically droned out her reply simply because of how many times they had the conversation.

"I'm fine Terra, no need to worry." She felt guilty about lying to her, but Celes knew that if she said otherwise, Terra would force her to stay in Figaro. Celes would not, of course, but it would break Terra's heart, and she cannot allow that; her friend had lost too much.

But it hurt her more to see the happiness that surrounded Terra; the peace that she envied and she knew that if she stayed, she would only be consumed by pain. Pain would only spawn envy, envy to hate, hate to ruin, and thus the cycle goes on. It was why Celes opted to live far from them, still in contact but far enough to start anew. Far enough to face her own demons.

"I'm nervous." Terra mumbled, their steps echoing around the castle's antechamber, empty except for the guards that stood at every doorway. Celes grinned, wrapping the robe around herself more tightly as they passed a particularly large window, "I'd be nervous too if I were you. Edgar does have a sort of reputation after all"

"Oh shush." Terra hissed, although returning Celes' grin, "I think he outgrew that already. I didn't think he would ask me for marriage if he wasn't serious enough."

"Of course." A soft, pang of envy shot through the former General's being but she knew it was only just. It was foolish to even think about it but she wondered what would have happened if she had traded lives with Rachel. One thing is for sure, she might not have been here now. It was painful, but Celes knew that when it came to it, she wouldn't trade the life she led for hers. Demons aside, it was her friends who taught her how to live, to love, to laugh and cry, and everything else in between. They made the thorns hurt less and it was through them she gained the will to survive. Locke would never be hers, that she came to accept, but he will forever be a part of her life. In a special place devoid of thorns.

"See you in the morning." Terra said, pulling Celes into a hug. She stiffened, still not used to such gestures, before she returned it in kind, letting go after a short while. She waited until Terra closed the door and the creaking of her bed ceased before she turned the other way, retracing her steps. She stopped at a junction, looking left towards the throne room and, against better judgement, decided to pay the topmost tower a visit. The guards did not question why a barefoot, robe-clad, Celes Chere climbed the tower at this time of night, her face obviously gaunt. She was unaware of their looks as she disappeared atop the trapdoor, the chilly, desert breeze meeting her, playing with the golden strands of her hair. She placed a hand on the turret's brick wall, looking beyond the endless sea of sand, towards the mountains that lined the horizon, and to where the peaks touched the star-riddled sky. Celes closed her eyes, letting herself have a taste of Terra's peace.

"Isn't it a bit too late for a midnight stroll? It's almost dawn." A familiar voice reached her ears and a warm, wool cloak enveloped her shoulders before she could even turn around. Grey eyes met blue as the man smiled over her, his hand lingering on her arm before falling back on his side, a glint of obsidian seen on one of his fingers.

"Pretty early for a morning's walk, and frankly, odd even for you, Setzer." She returned, a ghost of a smile on her lips as she gratefully wrapped the coat around herself. She vaguely wondered how she missed the Falcon when she walked from her chambers to the castle earlier but her thoughts quickly went on their own track. Setzer is here only to transport their friends from other parts of the world. If she remembered correctly it would include Gau, Cyan, Relm and old Strago, maybe Gogo was with them but it means that they will also be with-

"I know what you're thinking. He's not here yet, but he will be tomorrow, with her." The deep voice that usually calmed her seemed hard like spoken through gritted teeth, Celes couldn't help but frown. Setzer sighed, putting his hands up in defeat before cupping her face with one, his thumb caressing her soft cheek, reaching beside her to catch a blowing lock of her golden hair, "My offer still stands, Celes."

"My answer is still the same, Setzer, I just can't." Her voice was mellow, defeated, and he felt anger. In spite of her elemental affinity, Celes had always been a fiery, young woman. Like spitfire, she was cunning, beautiful; a no-nonsense kind of girl. Yet the shell of a woman standing in front of him is a stranger. He knew about the nightmares, Terra was kind enough to tell him, and it hurt that even now, Celes didn't trust him enough to even confide. She always stayed closed, and he knew he was fighting a losing fight, but he just couldn't stop. He is gambling using his heart even if he knew she would shatter it to pieces.

But he would sacrifice everything just to see those sapphire orbs burn again.

"I know. Could you blame me for trying?" He chuckled, but it was empty. He once thought that winning the war and sailing the skies freely with Daryl's memories was enough to keep him happy, that to fulfill his dreams about the Falcon would be enough. But now, he knew there is still something missing. She was still missing. But she will never be his.

Still, he gambled.

"I guess," Withered words left withered lips, and it was all she could give to the man who gave her so much. She turned her back on him and gazed into the direction of the rising sun, watching as the sky turned from bluish black to light pink. Setzer stood behind her silently, watching the breeze play with her golden hair, sending an assault of rose scent for him to smell. He clenched his fists, fighting the urge to just grab her and take her away, far away to somewhere she could stop breaking. The momen he caught her when she tried to reach that bandanna, he knew that among all of them, Celes would have the hardest time coping. She would be the only one torn beyond repair. The frail stranger before him is enough proof.

Setzer closed his eyes. He raised his hands and lightly gripped her shoulders, feeling her flinch, yet she did not say anything. He took one step forward, hating the lack of resistance from her, his chest against her shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her, tightly yet gently, burying his nose in her hair, a soft kiss left on her head. Celes closed her eyes and she trembled, putting a shaking hand on top of his, watching the rising of the sun with the falling of her tears.

"Thank you, Setzer." Her voice is surprisingly steady against the siege of emotions inside her. It was all she could say without being overwhelmed. Setzer was always the calm before the storm.


	2. Dance Like There's No Tomorrow

Hey guys and I am definitely sorry for the long wait.. I was in a limbo of depression and everything in my life was just I dunno...agonizing.

But then I figured that I could just vent my frustrations into writing so I decided to do a complete overhaul for the next chapters of Thorns and my other fics.

Without further ado, here's chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: Squeenix did not list me as the heir to their rights just yet. But I am still waiting._

_-—-_

Chapter 2: Dance Like There's no Tomorrow.

Celes rose from her bed, the sweltering heat rousing her from the few hours of sleep she managed to get, her head throbbing defiantly. She managed to go back to her room after Setzer let her go, without a word yet she knew he understood. She took off her robe, letting the material fall around her feet as she led her naked body towards the bathroom, stepping inside the showers and letting the cold water cool down the desert heat. She stood under the chilly stream for what seemed like an eternity, clearing her thoughts long enough to last this day. The Magitek Knight wanted this day to be perfect for Terra, and Shiva be damned if anyone tried to ruin it, especially not her own self. She turned off the water, letting the droplets slide down the contour of her body, over her breasts, and her slim abdomen.

She frowned at the attractive figure at the foggy, mirrored walls, feeling anything but. Without a second look, she wrapped a towel around her hair and put on a cotton bathrobe, returning to her room.

The first thing she saw was Save the Queen. Durong these times of peace, she found nothing else to do with her trusted companion, yet Celes always kept it by her side. The beautiful sword is, and always will be, a part of her; an extension of her limbs, of her heart. A private smile grazed her lips, the same one she reserved for her faithful weapon. If it could speak, the runic sword would be the only one that could understand her pain. After all, it was the innocent-looking sword which aided her as she struck down one after another, innocent lives.

Her smile disappeared, shaking her head to lose that train of thought and went to the dresser to find her bridesmaid's gown. It was a flowing dress of sapphire satin, the color accentuating her eyes and the fit just right to display her womanly gifts. She put it on, zipping the back with ease, her practiced fingers doing quick work of the fasten above the zipper, before she faced the oval mirror beside her to see how it looked. It was beautiful, yet she hated how perfect it seemed. She hated the facade that it gave her; it made her look whole.

She felt anything but.

The maids came by her room to do her hair, letting the golden locks frame her face in a layered wave before finishing down her back in soft curls. After a few touches of make-up, the bags under her eyes disappeared and she looked more and more like her old self, and she hated it. What she hated the most was the vibrant, dull, death that projected from her eyes.

It was customary for the maid of honor to solely help the bride for her preparations durinher wedding day as per Figaroan tradition, and Celes is happy to oblige. To prevent her metoculously donned make-up from melting, a cooled chariot waited for her outside of the guest's tower to give her a ride across the harsh desert towards the castle proper. Her sapphire shoes clicked on the cobbled steps as she descended, and the guards offered her compliments at the sight of her breathtaking beauty. She nodded politely, although their words were lost with the ex-general as she made her way towards Terra's chambers.

"You look beautiful." Terra exclaimed upon seeing her, standing up and taking her hand, "I have never seen you look so much—"

"Alive?" Celes finished, a wry grin on her lips. Terra solemnly nodded, patting her friend's hand before leading her back towards the dresser, picking up the wooden brush and handing it to Celes, relaxing as the blonde brushed her hair, "Nervous?"

"Very...How many times have you been Queen?" Terra chuckled in reply, watching the mirror and seeing Celes smile, "I don't even know if I'll make a good one."

"You will. Trust me." Celes said, braiding a few strands of Terra's hair and wrapping it over her head before she took the rest and styled it in a comfy chignon, letting a few strands fall down Terra's temple. She then reached for the tiara with the bridal veil and placed it on top of the half-Esper's head, smiling once more as she finished, "We all believe you will."

* * *

Figaro castle looked different, lively beneath the flowery decorations and trappings that adorned the mechanical structure. Celes was up before Terra, looking behind her and smiling encouragingly before walking forward on the red carpet as the wedding tune began to play. The doors to the throne room opened slowly and once she stepped inside, she felt all eyes on her, making her feel a little uncomfortable. But a soft prod on her back from her friend urged her to move forward, stepping into the light before she had the chance to run away.

Relief washed over her as she reached the aisle, giving Edgar and Sabin her best 'Laugh, and I'll kill you' look as she reached them and bowed to the brothers before heading to the seat reserved for her. She looked around, smiling as Terra made her entrance, looking as radiant and beautiful as the sun in her stunning white gown. Terra approached the altar, beaming at Edgar as he took her hand, the King mouthing the words 'You're beautiful' and 'I love you' as the last of the tune played and they faced the altar, starting with their vows. Celes scanned the crowd, seeing Setzer as he gave her a wink which she returned with an amused shake of her head, and on his left was Locke, looking with her with intensity and she found herself looking back at him with the same force. His grey eyes bore on hers and the small smile he gave her sent a pang of longing shooting through her nerves. It was hard to move her head away, and only managed to do so once she noticed the woman beside him rest her hand atop his. Celes reluctantly looked to his left, seeing Rachel look at her kindly, a small nod of acknowledgement that the rune knight returned. She looked back to the front, knowing it only pained her more to know that he still affected her, more than anyone could possibly ever.

It was time to present the rings, and Celes and Sabin stood up to offer each. Celes' was offered to Edgar, who would later give it to Terra and Sabin's, vice versa. She was up first, bowing to the King before stepping aside to offer her blessings, smiling at the two before her, "No one in this world deserved this happiness more than you two. Edgar, you who fought bravely for the sake of your people; everything a king should be. Terra, who gave more than anyone could ask for to make the world a better place. You will make a great queen, Ter, Edgar knew this which is why you are standing where you are right now. And I believe you will rival all the Queens before you. My only wish for you both is happiness." She could see Terra shaking her head, her eyes brimming with tears and a sad smile on her lips, and she knew what her friend was trying to say; that she deserved happiness too. But Celes just smiled at her, giving Edgar the ring, but not before threatening to make him suffer in case he makes Terra cry, before moving back to let Sabin do the same. The ceremony went without a hitch, Terra's veil soon replaced by a crown. The new Queen of Figaro smiled as Edgar released her lips after a gentle kiss and they faced their people and friends. Celes knew then and there that Figaro's future will be nothing short of bright, and in her heart, she felt envy.

The Gala after the wedding exceeded all expectations. People from all over are welcome to celebrate and, as a result, laughter and merriment filled the air. Celes sat with Terra and Edgar, eating her fill and allowing herself a few laughs with the others, steadily loosening up with the wine and even allowing a clumsy dance with Sabin. She was laughing all the time as the martial artist tried not to step on her toes and they ended up in a heap on the floor, much to the amusement of the others that watched them. When the music finally stopped, Celes had a blush on her cheek and a permanent grin on her lips, leading Sabin back to their table and mock-frowning at the giggling of the others.

"Sabin did good." Celes said, sitting beside Terra and reaching for a glass of wine, earning a goofy grin from Sabin.

"He did good for a bear, if that's what you're saying." The voice made her glass stop mid-way to her lips as she looked at the new person sitting on the table with them, her eyes widening, "I could show you how to dance like a human."

"Oh really? I didn't know thieves knew a lot about dancing." She replied, keeping her voice haughty, reminiscent of the old days. Terra and Edgar exchanged knowing looks and smiled, sipping at their wine.

"Treasure hunter." Locke corrected, rising to his feet and rounding the table, offering Celes his hand, "If proof is what you want, then ptoof is what you get." Celes looked at him then on the hand he offered, her own hand reluctantly moving to sit atop his. The touch elicited a shiver from the woman, and briefly she wondered if Locke might have retained some of the magic he learned from the magicite because the tingling feeling reminded her of the force. She had no time to contemplate as Locke swept her to her feet, swaying in time of the rhythm.

"Remind me why Locke married the other girl again?" Sabin asked as he propped his head on his hand, looking over at the newlyweds.

"Because he's an idiot." Edgar answered, earning a glare from Terra, "What? He's a blundering fool to marry a girl he doesn't love."

"He does love Rachel, how can you say otherwise? He went to the ends of the earth to find a cure for her, remember?" Terra admonished, watching Celes and Locke dance.

"Because look at them; look how he looks at Celes." A deep voice reached them as Setzer sat on Celes' vacant seat, watching painfully as Celes danced with the man she loved, "He was an idiot for letting go of someone so precious just because of guit."

"You're both idiots." Edgar commented, and this time, earning a slap on his arm by his new Queen, "Setzer knows this, Terra, you of all people shoud know. For Ramuh's sake, even Sabin knows!"

"That, I concede, no matter how droll I think your love affairs are. But it's not really hard to notice you moping around when you watch Celes from afar. Like right now." Sabin said, sounding bored, "I'm going to look for Gau and see if he has anything interesting. Later!" He smiled, rising to his feet and walking towards the ballroom exit.

"We better go slip away unnoticed too. The night won't last forever you know?" Edfar waggled his eyebrows while Setzer feigned gagging and Terra rolled he eyes. She complied after a quick goodbye to the gambler and disappeared in the crowd with her King, leaving Setzer alone to watch a certain woman with golden hair.

"How are you?" Locke murmured, leading Celes in a slow waltz. He could see her hesitate before she offered him a smile that never reached her eyes, "I'm fine." Lies, but he knew better than press. Her eyes were dead, without spark, and it pained him to know that he was, more or less, a part of why she lost her fire. Marrying Rachel was the right thing to do, but there were nights when he doubted his feelings. There were nights when he would wake up in the middle of a nightmare, gaze at Rachel and see Celes' golden hair instead of brown, and he knew it was wrong. Celes deserved someone better; she does not deserve someone who lives in the past. She never did deserve him.

"How is she?" Celes asked, might as well talk about the girl who stole his heart. Rachel was hard to hate; she was one of the girls who Celes only could classify as a 'pure heart', and it saddened her more. Celes could never hate her if she tried, but hating her would make things so much easier.

Locke's features softened as they always did when talking about Rachel, and Celes could only do so much to prevent the jealousy from washing over her, "She's okay, sleeping in one of the guest rooms. She was exhausted from the travel, it was her first time away from home after all that happened after all." He said, spinning her in time of the music before reclaiming her hand with his, his other hand back on her waist. The music was halfway done, and Celes' elation also is, her mind slowly sinking into a dark pit as the moments with him slowly trickled away. They fell silent, both looking elsewhere as they appeared to concentrate on the task at hand. The rhythmic staccato of the Figaroan waltz guided them as they glided around the dance floor; living the love that never was.

With a bow, Locke released her hand, and wordlessly gazed into her eyes. There was a moment in tine when the old General in Celes would gaze back defiantly, challengingly and scoff with a playful smirk, but nothing of the sort happened. Instead, she walked away, disappearing against the throng of people, leaving Locke in the middle; an island of grief in a sea full of joy.

* * *

Celes stood outside the castle, a few meters away from the majestic structure, away from the sounds of galeful celebration, left to her thoughts. The cool sand tickled her bare feet as she looked at the pair of blue, crystal stilettos that lay discarded to her right. She lifted her eyes towards the moon, sapphire orbs listless with longing, unaffected by the sand that whisked past. She bather herself in the moonlight, her body still; the chilly, desert air blowing her hair out of their curls and letting the satin dress ripple around her body. General Celes Chere never felt fear at the face of adversary, not even in Kefka's tower. There was only one thing she was remotely afraid of and it was the only thing she can never get rid of.

She feared herself.

"When will you stop punishing yourself?" Setzer asked, stopping beside her to scoop up the abandoned shoes, "Shoes were meant for feet, not for sand."

"They are also meant for function and comfort, not as a harlot's weapon of choice." She replied, flicking her fingers against the shoes' unusually sharp, heels.

"Touche." Setzer smirked, holding onto them anyways, "Yet you still didn't answer my first question."

"I didn't think you'd need an answer." She said coldly, and it halted the man's inquisition. He let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand and turned to look af her. She hadn't moved, stock still, gazing at the moon and at that moment, he would have given all the riches in the world just to see what she was thinking about. But he knew that whatever it was she was thinking of, it woudn't be for the faint of heart.

"Look, Setzer, I don't need pity." He was about to protest when Celes turned to look at him, and he held back a gasp upon seeing her eyes. He saw a momentary glint of fire before it collapsed into glowing embers, but it was there nonetheless. And it was all he needed to listen, "Nor your apathy, or whatever you call it." Her voice was calm, yet strong, just like the woman she once was, "I just need you to believe that someday, I will be fine."

No one dared look away. Celes stood facing him, the moonlight shining behind her gaze as an almost ethereal glow and the fire that ebbed earlier returned. Something changed in her and all he knew was that it happened after she danced with Locke. A sharp pain throbbed on his chest at the thought of the thief being capable of stirring the dormant embers in her heart but he was also grateful. Her fire would soon be strong enough, and all he had to do was nurture it and stoke the flames.

"Dance with me." He murmured, dropping her crystal shoes back on the sand and offering his right hand to her. Celes gave him a surprised look but smiled nonetheless, accepting his rough palm and taking a step towards him. His left arm circled around her waist, closing the distance and he laid his cheek next to her head, his eyes shut as her soft hair danced on his scarred face, soft as silk, fragrant as a rose garden.

Two of his three favorite things in the world.

"I never pitied you, Celes." He whispered, guiding her across the sand in small circles, their footprints tracing the golden grains before disappearing, "The last thing I would feel for you is pity." He continued, and Celes stayed silent, listening. She reveled at the gentle conviction in his voice and momentarily wondered what would happen if it was Setzer who found her first. Or perhaps, what would have happened if she were not convicted as a traitor at all?

The screams of Maranda echoed in her ears.

As if stung by lightning, she let go of his hand, panic crossing her eyes before she took a step back, refusing to look at the gambler, "I'm tired. I'm going back to Mobliz tomorrow." She said, reaching to pick up her shoes. Setzer caught her hand and pulled her up, forcing her to look at him. He froze; her eyes were back to their dead masks of ice, and with that, he let go, closing his own in defeat, "Have a safe journey."

"As do you." She replied, successfully getting her shoes and walking back towards the castle, feeling emptier than she ever had before.

—-

She stood over the small girl; the burning cabin deteriorating around them, her eyes cold and unforgiving. The girl weakly raised a shaking arm, a plea for help as the lower part of her body was slowly being eaten by the fire that accompanied the debris that fell on her, her voice long gone. Celes closed her eyes, reciting a mantra in her head as she pushed her sword inside the girl's petite chest, the gurgling from the child's throat the only thing she could hear.

_'No man, woman, nor child is truly innocent.'_

The girl's arm went limp and her eyes clouded. Celes found herself unable to look away.

* * *

Celes woke up, sitting up on her bed, body bathed in sweat, her chest throbbing and her eyes crazed as she thought she saw a ghost of a fire in the corner of her room. She ran a hand through her hair and let her head fall on her palms, taking the moment to calm herself down. She slid to the floor, shivering against Figaro's desert heat and fixated her eyes on the marble inlaid, willing herself to relax as she fought to banish the remnants of the nightmare from her eyes. The Rune Knight remembered that girl, just as she remembered every innocent person she slaughtered, killed being a kinder word. She shook her head and oaned as a familiar wave of nausea overtook her, forcing herself to stand and empty the meager contents of her stomach inside the bathroom toilet, panting as she held her hair away from her face. The tremors that followed, however, were a different story.

Figaro's harsh sun did nothing to warm the chill that Celes felt as she put on her travelling clothes, finally strapping on her sword and letting the familiar weight of it calm her some more. There was no need for Save the Queen, as the world held an indefinite peace but no matter how hard she tried, Celes couldn't find it in her heart to make it retire.

Her life in Mobliz served as both redemption and punishment. The children adored her as they had Terra but she knew they secretly feared her as well. She was determined to erase that fear but her nightmares were a constant reminder of her sins.

She came to accept that they forever will be there.

Another sharp pain made her groan before she reached the door, clutching at her heart as she took shallow breaths. She suddenly felt cold; her insides felt like they were gripped with ice yet she remained standing, her military training backing her up from the pain. She bit down a groan as the pain intensified, driving her down on one knee as frost formed on her fingertips, her breath condensing in front of her in little puffs of mist and she was unable to move.

_'It's not over..not yet...'_

* * *

End of chapter

Soooo there we go :D till next chap wonderful darlings!~ Sorry for typoes and such though, I am updating this from my phone since my laptop is currently...well...dead

RnR everyone!~ love you all!~

-Silverlining


End file.
